Prior Events: 2012-2018 (Third Global Conflict)
2012 *1 January, 2012: Happy New Year. *26 January, 2012: UN imposes sanctions on Iran to stop nuclear program. *27 January, 2012: Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad refuses to stop the program stating: "It is for energy uses." *2 February, 2012: United States President Barack Obama meets with Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin Netanyahu to discuss what to make of Iran. Obama urges Netanyahu to step away from action, saying it could start another world war. Netanyahu, sadly accepts. *4 March, 2012: Vladimir Putin is elected Russian president for his third term. His goal is to build a closer relationship with the former Soviet states by proposing the 'Eurasian Union'. He is also ready to begin to mine for coal in Siberia with new technology and to build up the Russian military with new guns, jets, military ships, and tanks. *19 May, 2012: The European Union's GDP decreases and the economy slows as the debt crisis hits Europe hard. *6 June, 2012: China's GDP increases to $8.5 trillion. The United States increases to $19.5 trillion and the European Union decreases to $12.8 trillion. *14 September, 2012: United States unemployment rate goes over 11%. *27-30 August, 2012: Republicans elect Mitt Romney to become the Republican nominee for President. New Jersey Governor Chris Christie will become his vice president. *6 November, 2012: Americans take to the polls to elect a President. Days later Republican Mitt Romney is elected only losing in: California, Pennsylvania, New York, Massachusetts, Rhode Island, Maine, Vermont, Connecticut, New Mexico, Oregon, Washington, Illinois, Wisconsin, Michigan, Maryland, Delaware, and Minneapolis. * 3 December, 2012: China becomes more aggressive in the Asian region demanding for Taiwan. *21 December, 2012: The End of the World does not happen. *31 December, 2012: Average gas prices by the gallon in the United States: $3.27. '2013' *1 January, 2013: Barack Obama is sworn into office for the second time. *4 February, 2013: U.S. President makes a series of cuts and bills to help stabilize the current economic recession and to eliminate Med/aid/care, despite the rise of the GDP. *13 March, 2013: Congress, Senate, and the President agree on a bill to begin mainland drilling for oil while looking for cleaner energy. *7 July, 2013: Russian economy begins to rise again as many countries from the CIS and the CSTO agree to join the Eurasian Union on 1 January, 2015. *29 August, 2013: Mass protests break out in Europe as stock prices take a dip by 260 points. *2 September, 2013: The United States unemployment rate finally dips below 9.5% for the first time since 2011. *17 September, 2013: Turkey announces it would join the European Union on 1 January, 2014. *28 September, 2013: A new Russian jet, the Mukhoi T-50, is tested. It is considered one of the best stealth jet in the world second only to the American F-22 Raptor and is a key to Russia becoming a military superpower. *31 October, 2013: China's GDP takes a slight hit, decreasing from $8.8 trillion to $8.4 trillion. *15 November, 2013: United States unemployment rate decreases to 7.8%. *19 November, 2013: New bills in the European Union, endorsed by President Romney, help to stabilize the European economy. Stock prices around the world rise by an average of 431.7 points. *5 December, 2013: After a mistake, a Indian fighter jet goes over the Indian-Pakistani border and was shot at. No one was killed but it began to heighten tension in the area. *26 December, 2013: Mongolia allows Russia to build an oil pipeline in their country. The Chinese government is angered by this and Sino-Russo tensions increase to levels not seen since the 1968 border conflict between the Soviet Union and China. *31 December, 2013: Average gas prices by the gallon in the United States: $3.45. '2014' *1 January, 2014: Turkey officially joins the European Union as stock prices around the world rise by nearly 325 points. *4-6 January, 2014: Missiles are fired at Taiwan from China, to intimidate the Taiwan government. Taiwan responds by doing the same. The incident is called the "Taiwan Strait Crisis IV". *7 January, 2014: U.S. soldiers in Taiwan are told to prepare for an invasion from China. Soldiers in South Korea and Japan are placed on alert too. President Romney places the DEFCON at DEFCON 3. The situation is cooled in the next few days. *27 January, 2014: The United States, Canada, and Mexico become the top three oil producers in the world. The countries in the Eurasian Union are fourth, combined. Australia is fifth. *14 February, 2014: The Skolkovo Innovation Center in Russia is finally complete. Russian President Vladimir Putin says at the opening that "Software, computers, and other technology are in the future for Russia." *9 March, 2014: The European Union takes a hit when speculation comes out that Ukraine will join the Eurasian Union in the following year. *23 May, 2014: Ukraine officially says it will join the Eurasian Union on 1 January, 2015, ending years of speculation. Europe's and the United States' stock prices decrease by 200 points, while Russian stock prices increase by 475 points. *26 May, 2014: Hugo Chávez dies after a long fight with cancer, leaving his brother Adán Chávez in charge. *2 June, 2014: The War in Darfur begins again when the Janjaweed attack oil pipelines in South Sudan. *5 June, 2014: Rebels take over Syria *10, June, 2014: U.S. unemployment rate finally drops below 7%. *19 June, 2014: The United States successfully launch their first ever(?) 'Star Wars' satellite. This satellite is capable of shooting down ICBMs and other nuclear devices. It can even shoot down satellites and cause EMPs in cities. The lasers can also be launched from space to destroy key points. The term 'Laser Strike' or 'Star Strike' is used for calling in these strikes. *4 July, 2014: The United States use the 'Star Wars' satellite in battle. Soldiers from the United States Marine Corp called in a 'Star Strike' to take out an al Qaeda stronghold in Afghanistan. *14 August, 2014: The United States launch 150 more of this 'Star Wars' satellites, after many successes. *13 September, 2014: China's GDP decreases again, from $8.45 trillion to $8.21 trillion. *17 December, 2014: Kim Jong-un orders bombings of South Korean waters for intimidation and to prove he is willing to fight the South Koreans and their allies. The bombings stop almost as quickly they began. *31 December, 2014: Average gas prices by the gallon in the United States: $2.87. (?)I do not know if we already have this or not. 2015 *1 January, 2015: The Eurasian Union is formed. Russian President Vladimir Putin calls this "a momentous day for all the countries involved." The stock prices of Eurasia rise by 345 points, while the United States and Europe's drop by 210 points. Many Western and pro-Western nations call the Eurasian Union the "new-Soviet Union". *13 January, 2015: Protests begin in South Ossetia and Abkhazia, pro-Russian territories of Georgia, as they want to secede from Georgia and either become individual countries and join the Eurasian Union or they will secede from Georgia to join Russia. *4 February, 2015: Tensions increase between the Eurasian Union and United States, after Russia begins to station troops in South Ossestia. U.S. officials and President Barack Obama try to force Russia to back out of other countries affairs and "to leave Georgia out of your new-Soviet Union," as said by President Obama. Russian President Vladimir Putin responds saying, "The troops are there for various reasons. If this was your ally, you would take the same action." *27 February, 2015: China passes a new act to decrease the goods produced by a small margin, but to spend the money gained on their military. *7 May, 2015: Russia is the second country to build a 'Star Wars' satellite and successfully launch it into Earth's orbit. *8 May, 2015: A Los Angeles Times article headline states "Russ Have Star Wars". A reference to the 24 September, 1949 article in response to the Soviet Union's nuclear bomb. Many Western and Eurasian media speculate that this the beginning to or a resuming of the Cold War between the United States and the Soviet Union. Joe Pinkerton of Fox News states that "Georgia is the new-Germany of the past Cold War. *25 May, 2015: The United States station troops and missiles (with no nuclear capabilities) in Turkey to prepare for a Russian invasion of Georgia, much like in 2008. Russia responds by planting missiles (with no nuclear capabilities) in Ukraine and Belarus toward the European Union. Media all over the world call this the "Georgian Missile Crisis", although President Obama and President Putin both assure the world there is no nuclear weapons involved; however, the tension of this is still there with fear of another World War. *15 June, 2015: Meetings between Russian and U.S. officials in Berlin take place. The United States and Russia both come to an agreement: Russia will remove their troops in Georgia and missiles in Europe if the U.S. does the same in Turkey and not look to bring Georgia into NATO. The agreement is set. *24 July, 2015: The War in Darfur ends with an armistice. *13 August, 2015: China introduces a new jet, the Chengdu J-20, though not having the capabilities of the Russian Mukhoi T-50 and the United States' F-22 Raptor. The jet is considered the best jet China has ever produced. *23 December, 2015: China introduces new ships and submarines to the Chinese Navy. They still do not have the capabilities of the American Navy and Russian Navy. *31 December, 2015: Average gas prices by the gallon in the United States: $3.03. 2016 *6 January, 2016: China stops funding for a 'Star Wars' program after it's GDP reaches below $8 trillion. The United States slowly start to drift away from the Chinese for goods and instead India soon becomes the United States and the world's biggest trading partner. Chinese stock prices drop by nearly 390 points. *9 February, 2016: U.S. Barrack Obama officially ends the economic recession of the past and states that the United States will begin funding a new manned mission to the moon by 2020 for the purpose of cleaner energy after scientist prove Helium-3 is a cleaner and better alternative to oil. *13 February, 2016: The United States become the first country ever to have a GDP of $20+ trillion. The GDP of the Eurasian Union finally reaches above $10 trillion. *4 March, 2016: Vladimir Putin is reelected as President of Russia. *27 March, 2016: The United States introduces the Lockheed Martin F-35 Lightning II, and replaces the F-22 Raptor as the best fighter jet in the world. *13 June, 2016: Battles between India and Pakistan break out after a bomb explodes on the border between the two countries in an attempt by al Qaeda to destroy an Indian military base. *19 August, 2016: 14 protesters in Beijing are killed after Chinese police massacre them. President Mitt Romney calls the UN for sanctions against China in the wake of this disaster. *25 August, 2016: After a much heated debate at the UN, the sanctions are approved. Chinese stock prices drop by 435 points. *28 August, 2016: The sanctions on China are lifted. *5 September, 2016: The first ever Russian computer made for a global release called "интеллект 1" (or "Intelligence 1") and will released near Christmas. *8 September, 2016: A bomb plot is discovered for the New York subway system on the 15th anniversary of the 9/11 attacks. *11 September, 2016: A bomb plot in New York is foiled after four Muslim extremists are arrested and placed in Guantanamo Bay in Cuba. *18 September, 2016: President Romney passes a bill for all 11 September to become a national holiday called "Remembrance Day". *5 November, 2016: President Mitt Romney is reelected for his second term. *29 November, 2016: The Russian computer is made for release in Russia and Europe. An American release is slated for 2 December. *15 December, 2016: Tension between Russia and China rises after Mongolia decides to slow trading with it's former ally in China, and increase trade with Russia and the Eurasian Union. Chinese GDP decreases to $6.9 trillion. *17 December, 2016: Mongolian President Tsakhiagiin Elbegdorj says in a press conference with Russian President Vladimir Putin that, "Mongolia will open an oil pipeline for trading with the Eurasian Union." *31 December, 2016: Average gas prices by the gallon in the United States: $3.13. 2017 *4 January, 2017: Tension rises between the United States and Russia after four Russian bombers are spotted over Alaska. American Forces are put on DEFCON 2 and respond by intercepting the bombers and flying them back into Russian territory. *5 January, 2017: U.S. President Mitt Romney calls this 'Fear games' and cites the Psychological Operations of the Reagan presidency and demands an answer from Putin on this. *6 January, 2017: Russian President Vladimir Putin does not respond to Romney's question directly but instead gives a chilling warning, "If violence was taken, then dire actions would have to be taken for such a small accident." *17 January, 2017: U.S. President Romney states that "(Putin) wants a war with the U.S. for revenge from the Cold War. His forming of the Eurasian Union and building up of Russia's military is a signal for that." *2 February, 2017: José Ramón Machado is the new First Secretary of Cuba after Raúl Castro steps down. *23 June, 2017: Iran successfully tests a nuclear bomb in the Caspian Sea. Iranian President Mahmoud Ahmadinejad states "That the building of the nuclear bomb is protection from the Zionist regime in Israel." *26 June, 2017: Israel orders bombing runs of Iranian nuclear facilities and of the Iranian capitol of Tehran. Although, not officially beginning World War III, history books of the future will say that this is the beginning of World War III. *8 July, 2017: Israeli Prime Minister Silvan Shalom in a press conference states that Israel has "150 nuclear missiles ready for fire and another 400 in storage." *14 September, 2017: American intel collected from Iranian scientists shows that Iran does not have the capabilities to hit Israel with a nuclear missile. *12 November, 2017: American intel shows that Russia aided, in small amounts, Iran's nuclear energy program. *5 December, 2017: Tensions across the Middle East rise when Israel starts to prepare for an invasion of Iran. *17 December, 2017: Satellite pictures show a Russian military bases in the Caucasus Region. U.S. President Mitt Romney demands Putin for an explanation. *18 December, 2017: Putin responds by stating that, "These bases, Romney speaks of, have been there since 2008, in response for the war then. These soldiers are also in our country while you still have soldiers in Turkey preparing for an invasion from Russia at anytime." *19 December, 2017: Romney responds, "This does not follow our agreement. The soldiers in Turkey are NATO soldiers, not American." *20 December, 2017: Putin responds, "The soldiers of Turkey were placed there by ex-American Generals who now lead NATO. The United States are the biggest player involved with NATO. They were the country who never removed the troops from Turkey. Two can play this game. Some soldiers in the Caucasus bases are from other countries in the Eurasian Union and the CSTO." *24 December, 2017: On the brink of Mongolia opening the oil pipeline to the Eurasian Union, China faces an energy and oil crisis. *31 December, 2017: Average gas prices by the gallon in the United States: $3.21. 2018 *1 January, 2018: The world stands on a brink of World War III. Mongolia opens the oil pipeline to the Eurasian Union and there are many 'hotspots' around the world. Stock prices are dropping by 450 points daily, history books of the future will call this the "Greater Depression". The internet is causing battles between nations on social networking websites. Although being superpowers, the United States and Russia (the Eurasian Union), are collapsing. They need a war but do not want one. Oil prices in the U.S. reach over $5.00 per gallon. The world is separated. *14 January, 2018: Many countries, like the United States, Russia, China and all countries of the European Union, do not participate in UN meetings to move the world forward. *26 January, 2018: Chinese General Secretary Hu Jintao demands for the United States to leave the "Chinese territory of Taiwan" and to "stop the military occupation and puppet governing of South Korea." *7 February, 2018: The United Nations building is closed down. The United States do not allow any foreign nation of their "axis of evil" list to enter New York City after fears of civil protest against these foreign leaders. *11 February, 2018: The United Nations is discontinued until further notice. *19 February, 2018: Israel invades Iran. Iraq allies themselves with Iran, while Saudi Arabia allies themselves with Israel. This war causes a domino effect across the world. *4 April, 2018: Pakistan, in a preemptive strike, invades India. India is first surprised by these attacks but soon ward off the invading forces. India and Pakistan remain deadlock on their borders. *3 May, 2018: After a clip of a South Ossetian man being beaten by Georgian police (the man dies the next day) is released on the internet, it sparks outrage in Russia and the Eurasian countries. *5 May, 2018: Russia, for "humanitarian reasons" invades South Ossetia and Abkhazia to push Georgian forces out of these areas and to "aid an ally," said by Vladimir Putin. *12 May, 2018: A NATO force of 200,000 men, invade Georgia to push Russian soldiers out of the region. For the first time since World War II, the United States declares war on a nation, Russia. *13 May, 2018: CSTO counter attacks with a force of 250,000 men as they push NATO armies into a deadlock in the Georgian capitol of Tbilisi along the South Ossetian-Georgian border. *17 May, 2018: Syria invades Israel after being persuaded to do so by Iran. Egypt soon joins and even Palestine the Federalist powers. Even though still being a territory of Israel, Palestine drafts a small army. Israeli force will surrounding in Iran *18 May, 2018: After being persuaded by the Israeli government, NATO, will lose 110,000 men, trying to invade Iran from air and both Afghanistan and Saudi Arabia will come to help Iran to destroy NATO and Russia is to invade Israel from Turkey. Iran will sent its troops to both Iraq and Syria and will Destroy much of Israeli army And that will weak Israel. 21 May, 2018: so called Federalist countries in Israel are pushed out of the small country, being pushed back And be vanished *1 August, 2018: Six American cities: New York, Washington D.C., Los Angeles, Boston, San Francisco, and Baltimore, are in a blackout after Russian "Star Wars" attacks. President Mitt Romney calls this "an act of terrorism by Russia and completely un-professional by a superpower." *2 August, 2018: The United States retaliate on Russia by "blacking-out" seven cities: Moscow, St. Petersburg, Novosibirsk, Yekaterinburg, Nizhny Novgorod, Samara, and Omsk. *14 August, 2018: Venezuelan President Adán Chávez reveals Iranian missiles in his country stationed there since 2011. *1 September, 2018: North Korea begins bombing raids on South Korea. American, Japanese, Australian, South Korean, and members of NATO invade North Korea with a combined force of 175,000 troops. *3 September, 2018: Chinese forces invade North Korea with 200,000 troops to push the Western Allies out of North Korea. Later that day they invade Taiwan with a 150,000 troop army. *4 September, 2018: An Iranian missile from Venezuela is shot down by 'Star Wars' prompting the United States Naval fleet in Puerto Rico to station on the Venezuelan border and begin bombing raids on the country beginning a civil war in Venezuela. *8 September, 2018: Cuban leader José Ramón Machado authorizes attacks on the American Naval fleet in the Caribbean. The Cuban attacks are soon crushed and soon half of the fleet prepares to invade Cuba. *The timeline continues on the World War III page in this timeline. *31 December, 2018: Average gas prices by the gallon in the United States: $4.71. Category:Third Global Conflict Category:Timeline Category:Geopolitics 2018